1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reset circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices often have reset buttons for restoring the electronic devices to factory settings. However, it is not uncommon for users to mistakenly or inadvertently activate the reset button, which can result in the loss of personalized settings and data.